Was nun, Mr Potter?
by Nestedis
Summary: Harrys Leben ist ein... Müllhaufen. Als er versucht vor seinen eigenen Problemen wegzurennen, gerät er in die Arme einer Dame, deren Unterstützung er sich so nicht erträumt hätte.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter saß in einer Bar. Neben ihm saß Hermine Granger, keinen Deut besser gelaunt. Beide schauten missmutig in ihre Cocktailgläser, Harry rührte abwesend mit dem Strohhalm den Fruchtsatz linksherum. Aus den Lautsprechern schallte, wie immer in solchen Etablissements, viel zu laute, viel zu schlechte Musik, die an der trostlosen Stimmung auch nichts ändern konnte.

Rechts und links an den Tischen saßen ebensolch traurige Gestalten, in Gläsern rührend, verstohlen Blicke umher werfend, niedergeschlagen auf den Tisch starrend. Kurz um, es war grässlich – einer jener grässlichen Dienstage, an denen noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Woche geschafft war und das Wochenende in weiter Ferne, und man trotzdem das Gefühl hatte, schon wieder zwanzig Tage durchgearbeitet zu haben.

Harry puhlte gerade sehr intensiv an einer Ritze an der Tischkante, als Hermine laut seufzte. „So kann das doch nicht weitergehen…", verstummte aber wieder, als ob sie plötzlich bemerkt hätte, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte, und schüttelte, nun wieder stumm, ihre braunen Locken.

„Ginny glaubt, sie ist schwanger." Schwer hang der Satz in der Luft. Harry unterbrach das Puhlen nicht, während Hermine von einem Schockzauber getroffen zu sein schien.

„Wie? Ich denke, ihr wolltet noch…?!"_ Warten_, hatte Hermine sagen wollen, doch ein tödlicher Blick von Harry ließ sie verstummen.

„Ja, das hatte ich auch gedacht." Dann schwieg er wieder und als Hermine ihn heimlich von der Seite betrachtete, wirkte er plötzlich müde und ausgelaugt, beinahe verbraucht. Die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht, sie hätten sicherlich schon vor zwei Tagen gewaschen werden müssen und auch die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen trugen nicht dazu bei, das Gesamtbild zu heben. Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, sah erbärmlich aus.

„Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an mit deinem Ich-würde-dir-helfen-wenn-du-mich-nur-lässt-Blick. Das kann ich jetzt auch nicht gebrauchen! Was denkt sie, wer sie ist? Ich meine, geht diese verdammte Entscheidung nicht uns beide an? Sie ist 22, wozu braucht sie ein Kind? Sie hat noch nicht mal dieses verdammte Studium abgeschlossen, wir wohnen in einer Einraumwohnung!! WO BITTE SOLL DA EIN KIND HIN??" Aufgebracht schlug er mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Harry, beruhige dich." Hermine wollte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm legen, anscheinend schien diese Geste nur Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen. ICH WILL ES EINFACH NICHT! Es kotzt mich alles so an. Alles. Ich hasse es." Harry hatte das Bedürfnis etwas an die Wand zu werfen. Allerdings schien ihm nichts in greifbarer Nähe drastisch genug.

Hermine legte stumm eine Zehn-Pfund-Note auf den Tisch und zog sich langsam die Jacke wieder über, obwohl die Gläser noch nicht einmal halb leer waren. Jedoch starrten einige der Tischnachbarn schon sehr interessiert zu ihnen herüber.

„Komm, wir machen einen Spaziergang. Vielleicht tut dir etwas frische Luft gut." Eigentlich hatte Hermine einladend klingen wollen. Aufmunternd, ja ermunternd. Aber anscheinend wollte Harry heute alles in den falschen Hals bekommen.

„Versuchst du mich …. Willst du mir….? Du willst mir doch nicht etwas sagen, WAS ICH ZU TUN HABE??" Harry holte tief Luft. „Ich brauche hier nicht noch jemanden, der mir vorschreibt, was gut für mich ist. Das tut Ginny schon zur GENÜGE!!" Er riss seine Jacke vom Stuhl und stob aus dem Restaurant, die verdatterte Hermine einfach stehenlassend.

Er hatte einfach das Gefühl gehabt, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, wenn er noch eine Minute länger mit Hermine zusammen gewesen wäre._ Diese… diese _… Harry fand nicht einmal ein Wort dafür. Sicherlich hätte sie wieder irgendeine seltsame Ausrede für Ginnys Verhalten gefunden, sie ihm eingetrichtert und damit wäre für sie alles erledigt gewesen.

Er war so wütend. Auf sie alle. Nicht nur auf Ginny, die ihm mit ihrem Kinderwunsch schon seit einem Dreivierteljahr in den Ohren lag, und Ron, der einfach nie Zeit hatte, sondern auch auf Hermine, die sein Selbstmitleid einfach nie akzeptieren konnte, sondern immer alles _objektiv_ betrachten musste.

Er beschloss heute erstmal nicht nach Hause zu gehen. Er würde im Büro übernachten. Wenigstens dazu war es gut, wenn auch schon zu nichts anderem. Manchmal hasste er die vier Wände, in denen er Tag für Tag Papierkram erledigen musste. Auror sein war an und für sich nichts Schlechtes… aber der Papierkram. Selbst jetzt musste Harry bei dem Gedanken daran die Augen verdrehen. Morgen war Mittwoch. Dienstbesprechung. Falls es möglich war, fühlte er sich dadurch noch schlechter.

Er begann sich zu fragen, an welchem Punkt sein Leben angefangen hatte, den Bach runterzugehen. Das siebte Schuljahr nach dem Fall Voldemorts war grandios gewesen. Prüfungen ja, aber Partys hatte es genug gegeben. Wilden Sex mit Ginny im Raum der Wünsche. Quidditch. Auch seine Ausbildung als Auror war im durchweg in guter Erinnerung. Trinken mit den Jungs. Skatabende.

Und dann war die Schonzeit vorüber. Ja, mit dem Ende der Ausbildung war alles bergab gegangen. Shacklebolt hatte ihn ins Ministerium berufen, obwohl er zwei Austauschjahre beantragt hatte für den italienischen Aurorendienst. Unmissverständlich war ihm klargemacht worden, dass er sich nicht noch länger vor der Öffentlichkeit würde drücken können. Ein Posten im Ministerium sei das Mindeste. Anwesenheit bei jeder wichtigen Konferenz. Es tue ihm leid, hatte Shacklebolt damals gesagt. Als ob das etwas geändert hätte! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Wenigstens einmal hatte er selbst entscheiden wollen. Einmal, aber es war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen.

Noch dazu lief die Beziehung zu Ginny alles andere als… gut. Und das war noch untertrieben. Er unterbrach seinen nächtlichen Spaziergang für einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Tankstelle, um sich eine Flasche Whiskey zu organisieren, besseres gab es nicht, und machte sich dann weiter auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Harry hatte nach dem dritten Glas aufgehört zu zählen und augenscheinlich war in der Flasche nur noch eine Pfütze, also musste das schon das …sehr vielte Glas sein. Sein Kopf begann zu dröhnen und die Uhr zeigte gerade erst einmal 01.00 Uhr. Diese bescheuerten Bürostühle waren auch alles andere als bequem. Harry versuchte sich krampfhaft auf Verwandlungen zu konzentrieren. Doch als er nichts zustande brachte als eine Farbänderung von braun zu lila, ließ er es lieber bleiben, um es am Ende nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

_Vielleicht ist die Tischplatte bequemer_. Dachte Harry und versuchte seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen abzulegen. Allerdings begann in dieser Position sein Rücken schon nach wenigen Minuten zu schmerzen und ein paar Papiere drückten unbehaglich gegen seine Hände. Genervt stieß er den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch ab. Möglicherweise war es doch das Beste zu Ginny zurückzukehren.

Falsch. Gerade als er sich wieder Ginnys Namen in Erinnerung rief, brodelte die Wut erneut in ihm hoch. Nicht nur das er diesen verdammten Job hier machen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Nein, nun fragte nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Freundin nach seiner Meinung. SCHWANGER! Ja, er hatte sich Kinder gewünscht, aber doch nicht so, nicht jetzt. Es war einfach… unerträglich. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, sie jetzt zu sehen. Seine Wut würde ihrer Beziehung noch mehr schaden und er würde ihr sicherlich Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die nicht einmal in so einer Situation verzeihlich wären.

Das Beste wäre, er würde für ein paar Tage verschwinden. Urlaub, raus aus dem Ganzen, einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Das wiederum erinnerte ihn quälend an seinen eigenen schmerzenden Kopf. Merke_: Eine Flasche Whiskey auf nüchternen Magen ist keine gute Idee._

Aber wohin? Er begann gerade erst damit Geld zu verdienen und das Vermögen seiner Eltern hatte sich sozusagen in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst mit seinem Studium. Ein teurer Urlaub war jetzt einfach noch nicht drin. Ron oder Hermine besuchen konnte er nicht, sie würden Ginny sofort informieren. Ähnlich sah es mit Neville oder Luna oder dem Rest der Weasley-Familie aus, auch wenn er Charlie gerne in Rumänien besucht hätte.

_Wer nur, wer nur, wer nur… es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben….!_

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Wie wild kramte er auf seinem Schreibtisch herum. Erst vor kurzem hatte ihn wieder ein Schreiben erreicht, ob er nicht Lust hätte ein paar Tage auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen. Das war die Lösung! Narzissa bedrängte ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten, der Familie einen Besuch anzustatten. Sie würde ihn sicher nicht an Ginny verraten. Wie denn auch? Das war der perfekte Plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry hoffte auch in seinem leicht umnebelten Zustand annehmbare Sätze zu formulieren. Narzissa Malfoy würde sicherlich äußert pikiert reagieren, wenn er ihr ein paar schlampig hingeworfene Zeilen antwortete auf ihre liebevolle Einladung. Missmutig kaute er an seinem Stift. Was schrieb man einer Malfoy?

**Hochachtungsvolle Lady Malfoy….**

Nein, das war Quatsch. Ein bisschen persönlicher sollte es schon sein, wollte er sich doch bei ihr so mir nichts dir nichts einquartieren.

**Sehr geehrte Madame Malfoy….**

Das klang irgendwie nach… etwas das Professor Lockhart geschrieben hätte.

**Liebe Misses Malfoy **(Aaaahhh, viel besser!),

**vielen Dank für Ihre liebe Einladung. Ich würde mich sehr geehrt fühlen, sie morgen…** Harry strich energisch das „morgen" weg. Er konnte schlecht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Wenn sie ihn nicht von selber für heute oder morgen einlud, dann konnte sie ihm gestohlen bleiben. Dann würde es das Büro tun müssen und in nüchternem Zustand würde er sicherlich auch ein Bett heraufbeschwören können.

**Ich würde mich sehr geehrt fühlen, Ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Teilen Sie mir einfach mit, wann es für Sie am günstigsten ist. Ich möchte Ihnen keine Umstände bereiten.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Harry Potter**

Ja, das klang unterwürfig genug für eine Malfoy.

Als er den Brief noch einmal in der für ihn möglichsten sauberen Schrift abgeschrieben hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg durch das leere Ministerium zur Postabteilung. Im Halbschlaf und Halbdunkeln band er den Brief dann an den Fuß einer beliebigen Eule und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Mit einem kleinen Umweg allerdings vor das Gebäude um eine schnelle Zigarette zu rauchen. Um sich lange draußen aufzuhalten, war es einfach noch zu kalt.

Während er mehr zitternd als genießend an seiner Zigarette sog, kamen seine Sinne langsam zurück. Ob Ginny sich Sorgen machte? Suchte sie ihn vielleicht schon? War am Ende Hermine bei ihr, um sie zu trösten. Verdammt noch mal. Sie musste nicht getröstet werden. Sie hatte Scheiße gebaut. Verhütungszauber vergessen. _Pah, wer's glaubt, wird selig. Sie redet seit Monaten von nichts anderem als einem Kind und dann hat sie es AUSVERSEHEN vergessen. PAH. Soll sie doch einen anderen zum Narren halten._

„Mir kannst du gestohlen bleiben, Ginny Weasley. Du und deine ganze scheiß-manipulative Art. Bleib doch, wo der Pfeffer wächst." Die letzten Sätze hatte Harry laut gesprochen, ohne es selbst gemerkt zu haben. Fast erschreckten ihn seine Gedanken selbst und es war, als würden sie ihm wahrer erscheinen, wenn er sie laut aussprach. _Grks, jetzt mache ich mir schon wieder Gedanken über sie. _

_Ich hasse das. Ich denke jetzt über mich nach. _

Niedergeschlagen ging er in sein Büro zurück und schaffte es, wieder leidlich ernüchtert, aus seinem Bürostuhl wenigstens eine Liege zu zaubern. _Besser als nichts._

Hoffentlich würde er morgen auf einem Außeneinsatz sein, nicht das Ginny noch auf die Idee kam, ihn hier aufzusuchen, um mit ihm zu reden, war noch das letzte, dass er vor dem Einschlafen dachte.

* * *

Harrys Schädel explodierte. Das Pochen an der Tür hatte ihn unsanft geweckt und als er zu ruckartig aufgestanden war, hatte sich die letzte Nacht unmissverständlich wieder in seine Erinnerung gerufen. In Form unerträglicher Kopfschmerzen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf den Chronometer an der Wand zeigte ihm, dass er schon längst hätte wach sein müssen. _Zumindest komme ich nicht zu spät, im Büro bin ich ja schon. _Das war aber auch der einzige Trost. Der prüfende Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken bei der Tür zeigte ihm, dass er aussah wie frisch von den Toten aufgestanden.

Das Klopfen wurde intensiver. „Harry, machen Sie auf. Ich bin's, Kingsley!" Shacklebolt. Harry versuchte die schlimmsten Spuren mit einem Reinigungszauber zu beseitigen. Allerdings änderte das nichts an dem Kneipengestank in seinem Büro.

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Minister?"

„Harry, ich wollte kurz besprechen, was heute ansteht, damit nichts schief geht." _Heute ansteht?_ Krampfhaft versuchte Harry sein Gedächtnis zu durchkramen, als Shacklebolt ohne ihn zu beachten auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging und ein Pergament darauf warf, während er eine andere Rolle in der Hand behielt.

„Hier habe ich den Zeitplan. Sie müssen verstehen, ich bin etwas aufgeregt. Immerhin ist das der erste Staatsbesuch in meiner Amtsperiode. Naja, richtiger ist eigentlich der erste Staatsbesuch in Zauberer-England seit Voldemort. Ich hoffe nur, es geht alles gut. Aber das…" Shacklebolt hatte gerade sagen wollen: _sollte mit ihrer Hilfe kein Problem sein_, als er Harry zum ersten Mal richtig ansah, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache.

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?" Nach Erklärungen suchend sah er sich im Zimmer um und begann langsam die einzelnen Puzzlestücke zusammenzusetzen. Die Liege, die leere Flasche Whiskey, die zerknitterten Sachen… Anscheinend gab es ein Problem von Harrys aschfahlem Gesicht her zu urteilen… und dem bestialischen Alkoholgeruch.

„Ich denke, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro. Bis dahin müssten Sie _Das_ hier in Ordnung gebracht haben. Übrigens ist gleich heute früh eine Nachricht für Sie angekommen. Vielleicht kann Sie das etwas… aufmuntern." Recht steifbeinig und unangenehm berührt blickend verließ Shacklebolt Harrys Büro. Er hoffte, ihm würde so etwas in Zukunft erspart bleiben.

Harry hingegen ließ sich seufzend auf die Liege fallen als Shacklebolt endlich die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Anscheinend ging seit gestern alles schief und sein Schädel dröhnte immer noch. Nach einem Schluck Wasser sah die Welt jedoch schon etwas besser aus und Harry konnte sich aufraffen, Ordnung zu schaffen.

Zuerst war das Büro dran, das wirklich schrecklich aussah, aber immer noch das kleinere Problem von beiden war. Immerhin war er weder Hermine noch Ginny, die Schönheitszauberchen beherrschten. Ginny. Genau das war der Gedanke, der zu seinem Glück noch gefehlt hatte._ Grks_.

Zähneknirschend versuchte sich Harry an verschiedensten Reinigungszaubern, die zumindest Kleidung, Haare und Zähne in Ordnung brachten. An den verquollenen Augen würde wohl nichts zu ändern sein. Er würde auf Erkältung plädieren und einen Schal umschlingen. Besser würde es nicht werden.

Kurz bevor er sich zum Minister aufmachte, las Harry noch die Nachricht, in der festen Überzeugung eine Bestätigung der Einladung von Narzissa zu erhalten.

**Hallo!**

**Habe gestern Abend ewig auf dich gewartet, da wir ja noch reden wollten nach deinem Treffen mit Hermine. Aber anscheinend hattest du etwas Wichtigeres zu tun. Danke übrigens, dass du mich informiert hast, wo du schläfst. Ich hätte mir sonst noch Sorgen gemacht. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Ich werde mich heute Abend mit meiner Lerngruppe treffen. Warte nicht auf mich.**

**Ginny**

_Das kann doch nicht war sein! Jetzt dreht sie den Spieß einfach um. Hallo! Ich muss wütend sein, nicht sie._ Harry trat heftig gegen seinen Mülleimer und verpasste ihm eine weitere Delle. Das alles war so absurd. Und zu allem Überfluss schien Narzissa nicht einmal auf seine Nachricht zu reagieren. Er würde sich einen anderen Plan überlegen müssen.

* * *

Nach einem ernsten „väterlichen" Gespräch in Shacklebolts Büro mit viele Ermahnungen, gut gemeinten Ratschlägen und dem Hinweis, immer ein offenes Ohr zu haben, später, wurde Harry in seine heutigen Aufgaben eingeweiht und wappnete sich innerlich für einen äußerst anstrengenden und langweiligen Tag.

Der französische Zaubereiminister hatte seinen Besuch angekündigt, um gemeinsam mit Shacklebolt das wiederaufgebaute Hogwarts der neuen Schulleiterin zu übergeben. Leider war das nicht Harrys Aufgabe. Er hätte gerne McGonnagall und Hagrid wiedergesehen. Seine Aufgabe war es jedoch, dem französischen Minister am Gleis 9 ¾ in Empfang zu nehmen mit großem Trara (immerhin war er der Retter), gemeinsam mit ihm Mittag zu speisen und anschließend die Räumlichkeiten des Ministers im „Tropfenden Kessel" zu inspizieren und zu sichern. Klang nach mächtigen Abenteuern.


	3. Chapter 3

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Shacklebolt vergessen ihm zu sagen, dass es sich bei dem lauschigen Essen um ein Bankett handelte. Ein Bankett mit zweihundert Angehörigen der besten englischen Zaubererfamilien. Er würde ihn töten, sobald er ins Ministerium zurückkehren konnte. Er würde sowas von was erleben können.

Harry malte sich in den schillerndsten Farben aus, welchen Fluch er ihm zuerst zu Teil werden lassen würde. Ja, _tarantella_ wäre ein guter Anfang. Sollte Shacklebolt doch ein bisschen tanzen. Am besten noch vor allen Kollegen. Vielleicht würde er sich dann ebenso bloßgestellt fühlen, wie Harry es gerade tat neben dem französischen Minister Defour.

Zum mindestens dreihundertsten Mal seit das Essen begonnen hatte, versuchte der Minister ihn in ein Gespräch über seine „amie" zu verwickeln, die ja so „tres jolie" sei, wie er von den Bildern aus dem Tagespropheten urteilen konnte.

Harry setzte zum dreihundertsten Mal das freundlichste Lächeln auf, zu dem er fähig war und verwies entschuldigend auf den Schal um seinen Hals. Wie gut, dass ihm diese Ausrede eingefallen war. Wenn er auch noch über Ginny reden müsste, statt sich nur seit eineinhalb Stunden Lobeshymnen auf sie anzuhören, würde er sicherlich explodieren.

Während der Minister also wieder den Part des Redens übernahm und Harry den interessierten Zuhörer mimte und immer wieder aufmunternd nickte, ließ er seinen Blick über die anwesenden Gäste schweifen. Shacklebolt war so schlau gewesen, diesen ganzen Heuchlern hier zu entkommen. Er hatte sich kurz nach Beginn und ein paar Happen Lachs entschuldigt, er müsse noch etwas in Hogwarts vorbereiten. Schlau.

Heute waren keine Todesser mehr anwesend, dafür Schleimer, Intriganten und Schwindler. Er konnte sich momentan nicht entscheiden, welche Sorte schlimmer war. Beide griffen aus dem Hinterhalt an, aber gegen Todesser hatte man sich wenigstens mit ein paar Flüchen und Knüppeln verteidigen können. Diese ganzen Ministeriumsschleimer würden eher sterben, als sich einen Fehler nachweisen lassen… oder unlautere Methoden.

Sein Blick blieb kurz an Rita Kommkorn hängen, die wie eh und je wie ein schriller Paradiesvogel zwischen all den gut situierten Gästen wirkte. Ihre Stimme war bis hierher zu hören, obwohl sie fast am anderen Ende der Tafel saß. Harry war froh darum, wenigstens ihre Gesellschaft nicht ertragen zu müssen. _Ach, Mister Potter, wie schöööön sie wiederzusehen. Es ist mir immer so eine Freude…. _Blablabla. Rita hatte wirklich Nerven. Klar mochte sie seine Gesellschaft, konnte er doch darauf wetten, spätestens am nächsten Tag jedes seiner Worte verdreht in der Zeitung wiederzufinden. So leichte Opfer gab es sicherlich nicht immer für Rita.

Als er weiter über die anwesenden Gäste blickte, erkannte er nicht nur seine Schwiegereltern in spe zu seinem Schreck, sondern auch Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Frau und Draco. Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht zu ÜBERsehen. Fast unanständig blond stachen Lucius Malfoys Haare aus dem Kopfwirrwarr am Tisch heraus, ebenso wie die lichtblonden Haare seiner Frau und seines Sohnes.

Harrys Blick blieb an Draco hängen. Er hatte sich verändert in den letzten Jahren, dass musste man zugeben. Aus überheblich und selbstgefällig, war arrogant und anmaßend geworden. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen im Ministerium. Draco war gerade mit seiner frisch angetrauten Gemahlin Pansy den Gang lang flaniert, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Natürlich hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry ein paar spöttische Bemerkungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch nach all der Zeit und all den Ereignissen hatte es Harry eher amüsiert, ihn so zu sehen. Sie konnten vielleicht beide nicht aus ihrer Haut.

Dann sah er weiter zu Narzissa. Was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn erstarren. Sie schien ihn schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet zu haben und winkte ihm nun auf eine süffisante Art und Weise zu, als sie erkannte, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Augenblicklich lief Harry knallrot an und senkte die Augen auf den Teller vor ihm. So konnte er nicht das verdächtig amüsierte Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln sehen über seine Reaktion.

Plötzlich kam Harry seine Idee noch schlechter vor als gestern Abend. Wie hatte er nur…wie hatte er nur so einen Blödsinn machen können? Klar, es waren trotz allem die Malfoys und nichts, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, würde sie je zu Freunden machen.

Manchmal war er wirklich ein Idiot!

Als es auf seinem Teller nichts mehr hin und herzuschieben gab und es wirklich Zeit wurde den Blick wieder zu heben, um nicht unhöflich zu sein, spürte er sie immer noch in seine Richtung schauen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Er versuchte gekonnt, sich mit der anderen Seite des Tischs zu beschäftigen. Xenophilius Lovegood hatte dort seinen Platz und deplazierter als dieser Mann an diesem Tisch war wohl selten etwas gewesen. Er trug einen lavendelfarbenen Umhang und darunter ein zitronengelbes… Kleid. Harry glaubte zu erkennen, dass es Rüschen hatte. _Wer weiß, vielleicht hält es Nagel fern…_

* * *

Nach einer weiteren Stunde dösigen Rumsitzens war es endlich geschafft. Wesentlich länger hätte Harry diesen Zustand quälenden Zuhörens ohne Möglichkeit dem Minister den Mund zu verbieten auch nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte das Gefühl schreien zu müssen, wenn er noch einmal Ginnys Namen hören würde. Der Minister hatte das Maß des Ertragbaren wirklich ausgereizt.

Da jedoch in wenigen Minuten die Limousinen vorfahren würden, um sie nach Kings Cross zu bringen, war er einstweilen vor den Redeschwällen des Ministers sicher. Freundlich reichte er dem Minister seine Hand, um den älteren Herren aufzuhelfen und ihn nach draußen zu geleiten. Natürlich wurden sie auf diesem Weg des Öfteren zu einem letzten "Shake-hands" aufgehalten, doch Harry hatte das eingeplant.

Was er nicht eingeplant hatte, war die Tatsache, dass plötzlich Narzissa Malfoy vor ihm stand und seine Hand schüttelte.

„Mister Potter, wir hatten heute noch gar nicht das Vergnügen." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Ich freue mich, Sie hier zu sehen."

„Hallo… Misses Malfoy." _Grks. Toll, sie hält dich jetzt bestimmt für einen sprachlichen Überflieger._ Harry fehlte es selten an Eloquenz, aber seit gestern wollte einfach alles schief laufen.

"Es trifft sich ausgezeichnet, dass ich noch die Möglichkeit erhalte, Sie zu sprechen. Ich möchte mich für Ihre netten Zeilen bedanken. Das Sie sich nun doch entschieden haben, unsere Einladung anzunehmen, hat mich sehr glücklich gemacht." Beim letzten Wort senkte sie ihren Blick für einen Moment, so dass Harry ihre langen Wimpern sehen konnte.

"Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie vielleicht schon heute Abend Zeit hätten. Mein Gemahl und Draco haben geschäftliche Aufträge über die nächsten Tage und etwas Gesellschaft wäre sehr schön. Aber natürlich werden Sie schon anderweitige Verpflichtungen haben. Wann könnten wir denn mit Ihrem Besuch rechnen...?" Als sie nun ihren Blick wieder hob, erreichte ihre Wangen eine leichte Röte... Narzissa Malfoy war doch nicht etwa aufgeregt...?!

"Äh... naja, eigentlich ist heute Abend prima." Dümmlich grinste Harry zurück. Das alles war so surreal. _In Wirklichkeit passiert das gar nicht. Ich in Malfoy Manor, das ist so wie Ron in der Bücherei. Passt nicht._

"Dann würde ich mich freuen, Sie gegen sieben in Malfoy Manor begrüßen zu dürfen." Harrys Grinsen würde breiter. Gerade in diesem Moment erregte der Minister wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte ihn beinah vergessen. Ja, richtig, irgendwie, sollte er doch irgendwo... richtig Kings Cross. Narzissa brachte seine ganzen Gedanken durcheinander.

"Ich sehe, Sie sind in Eile, Mister Potter. Hier ist ein Portschlüssel. Ich hatte auf Ihre Zusage gehofft, deswegen hatte ich schon etwas vorbereitet. Er wird Punkt sieben aktiviert. Ich freue mich, bis heute Abend!" Sie nickte ihm ein letztes Mal lächelnd zu und drehte sich dann in Richtung ihres Ehemannes und Sohnes und dann war sie auch schon wehenden Umhanges verschwunden. Nur noch ein leichter Hauch ihres Parfums hang in der Luft. _Maiglöckchen_

Harry versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und wenigstens die Fahrt zum Bahnhof reibungslos über die Bühne zu bringen. Hoffentlich hatte der Minister nichts von der wundervollen Heilung seiner Stimme mitbekommen, sonst gab es noch unangenehme Fragen. Anscheinend war dieser aber so von "Bewunderern" umzingelt, dass er eher an einem schnellen Abgang als an allem anderen interessiert zu sein schien. Harry würde ihm diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne gewähren.

Immerhin musste er noch den tropfenden Kessel absichern und... etwas passendes zum Anziehen finden, was sicherlich auch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Und brachte man eigentlich nicht etwas mit... wenn man eingeladen war?

Ohje, anscheinend wollte es nie besser werden mit seiner Pechsträhne.


	4. Chapter 4

Harrys Begrüßung in Malfoy Manor bestand aus einem unschönen Geräusch, dass Lucius Malfoys Hand auf Narzissas Wange verursachte, als er unbarmherzig zuschlug.

Harry stürzte ohne zu überlegen los, doch Lucius schien sein Erscheinen schon bemerkt zu haben und disapparierte augenblicklich, nicht ohne dem stolpernden und stürzenden Harry zuvor einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Kurz vor Narzissa kam Harry wieder zu stehen und blickte sie fassungslos an. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

Narzissa konnte sich schneller fassen als Harry. Hatte sie eben noch schmerzverzerrt zu ihm aufgeblickt, begann sie nun zaghaft lächelnd an ihren Haaren zu zupfen, als wollte sie noch schnell ihre Frisur richten, bevor er die Unordnung erkennen konnte. Sie machte das so geschickt, dass Harry nicht einmal merkte, dass jedes Strähnchen an seinem Platz saß.

„Mister Potter, wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten. Verzeihen Sie den etwas chaotischen Empfang, den wir Ihnen bereitet haben. Lucius hätte gerne mit uns diniert, aber leider ist er geschäftlich momentan so eingebunden, dass es ihm nicht einmal abends gestattet ist, sich auszuruhen. Sie haben ja gesehen, in welcher Eile er ist."

Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Doch nun möchte ich Sie erst einmal herzlich in Malfoy Manor willkommen heißen." Während Harry Narzissa immer noch mit großen Augen ungläubig anstarrte und das eben Gesehene einfach nicht verarbeiten konnte, reichte sie ihm aufmunternd ihre Hand.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden begriff er, was von ihm verlangt wurde und hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Ja, vielen Dank, ich habe mich sehr über Ihre Einladung gefreut, aber entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte eben nicht das Gefühl, dass Lucius gerne mit uns gegessen hätte…" Das erste Mal, seit er hier angekommen war, schaute er direkt in ihre Augen, in ihr Gesicht und konnte nun auch erkennen, dass ihre Wange immer noch leicht gerötet war von dem Schlag.

Sie lächelte etwas nervös, als ihm mit einem Augenaufschlag mitteilte:

„Sie meinen wegen seines überstürzten Abganges. Ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen, dass muss sehr unhöflich auf Sie gewirkt haben. Aber er war einfach so in Eile und sowieso schon zu spät, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als disapparieren."

Wieder selbstsicherer fuhr sie nun fort.

„Aber lassen Sie uns doch zu den angenehmeren Dingen des Abends kommen. Würden Sie gerne einen kleinen Rundgang durch das Haus machen, bevor wir essen, oder würden Sie sich lieber etwas ausruhen, nach diesem sicherlich anstrengenden Tag für Sie. Wie ist es Ihnen überhaupt noch mit dem Minister ergangen…?"

Es war klar, dass Narzissa ihn ablenken wollte mit Smalltalk, so dass die Sprache nicht noch einmal auf das Intermezzo mit Lucius zu sprechen kam. Doch aus Harrys Gedanken ließ es sich nicht so schnell verbannen. Im Grunde genommen hatte er Lucius zwar immer für einen respektlosen Mann gehalten, aber dennoch geglaubt, dass er aufgrund seines Stolzes auf seine Abstammung zumindest eine gewisse Achtung vor seiner Familie empfinden würde. Narzissa war eine ehrbare Frau, aus einer ehrbaren Familie. Sie hatte durch die Lüge, die sie Voldemort aufgetischt hatte, ihren Mann und ihren Sohn vor Askaban gerettet.

Warum nur, warum hatte er seine eigene Frau geschlagen? Unbändige Wut stieg wieder in Harry hoch als er an die Szene dachte. Natürlich hatte er während des Krieges gesehen, wie Leute verletzt wurden, Frauen gefoltert, Familien gegeneinander kämpften. Doch hier und jetzt… es schien so absurd, dass er seine Frau schlug. Welchen Grund sollte er haben?

„Mylady, das Abendessen ist angerichtet. Wenn Sie wünschen…" – „Vielen Dank, Patty, wir sind gleich da… Wenn Sie mir dann folgen würden, Mister Potter."

* * *

Die Elfen hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und ein herrliches Abendessen in schönem Ambiente bereitet. Harry konnte erkennen, dass die Flasche Eiswein, die er als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte, wie durch „Zauberhand" den Weg auf den Tisch gefunden hatte und nun das süße Getränk zum Anstoßen benutzt wurde.

„Ich habe mir schon lange gewünscht, endlich einmal in Ruhe mit Ihnen sprechen zu können. Leider ist es gar nicht so einfach, etwas Ihrer kostbaren Zeit zu ergattern, Mister Potter…" Narzissa prostete ihm noch einmal zu, bevor sie ihr Glas neben ihren Teller stellte und Messer und Gabel zur Hand nahm, um von der Antipasti zu kosten. Das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, stand ihr gut, stellte Harry fest. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden. Neben Ginny war sie die schönste Frau, die er kannte. Ginny, da war er wieder, der Gedanke….

_Flashback_

Noch bevor er auf Geschenksuche gegangen war, hatte er einen kurzen Abstecher nach Hause gemacht, um wenigstens ein paar Sachen packen zu können. Er hatte nicht die Absicht so schnell nach Hause zurückzukehren. Mittlerweile hatte sich zwar ein kleiner gemeiner Gewissensdämon in seine Gedanken geschlichen, um ihm unaufhörlich zuzuflüstern, wie egoistisch er sich im Moment verhielt. Doch Harry hatte keine Absicht dem nachzugeben. Ja, er verhielt sich egoistisch. Na und?

_Mein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang habe ich mir für jeden und alles den Arsch aufgerissen, war immer… IMMER so verdammt anständig und ehrbar gewesen. Habe alles, alles auf mich genommen und wofür? Das meine eigene Freundin nicht dazu in der Lage ist, auf mich Rücksicht zu nehmen… Aber, wann hätte auch schon mal jemand auf MICH Rücksicht genommen??_

Harry war kurz versucht gewesen, seinen Ärger erneut in Alkohol zu ertränken, bemerkte aber noch rechtzeitig, dass sein Zeitplan sowieso schon eng bemessen war.

Also entschied er sich dafür, einige Sachen in eine Tasche zu packen – immerhin hatte Kingsley ihm einige Tage frei aufgedrängelt, warum dann also nicht wirklich irgendetwas unternehmen? – und zu gehen. Das ausstehende Gespräch mit Ginny konnte seinetwegen ruhig noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. An der Haustür gewann der kleine Dämon in seinem Kopf jedoch einen kleinen Etappensieg und Harry hinterließ zumindest einen kleinen Zettel.

**Habe mir einige Tage Auszeit genommen. Melde mich, wenn ich wieder da bin. Harry.**

Mehr war nicht drin gewesen, dazu war die Enttäuschung und Wut zu tief verwurzelt in seinem Herzen…

_Flashback Ende_

„Mister Potter…?" Narzissa sah ihn fragend an. Anscheinend hatte er länger in Gedanken geschwelgt als gedacht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Mögen Sie keine Garnelen? Ich kann die Hauselfen etwas anderes für Sie zubereiten lassen…?"

„Nein, nein Misses Malfoy, es ist alles in Ordnung, das Essen ist vorzüglich, wirklich. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken, entschuldigen Sie vielmals."

„Oh, das freut mich zu hören. Sie waren sicherlich in Gedanken bei ihrer entzückenden Freundin. Wie schade, dass sie es heute Abend nicht auch einrichten konnte, zu kommen. Ich hätte sie gerne einmal näher kennengelernt."

Bei diesen Worten verdüsterte sich Harrys eben noch zerstreute Miene zu einer Gewitterwolkenfront und er attackierte die arme Garnele vor sich auf dem Teller mit seiner Gabel aufs Ärgste.

_Immer wieder Ginny. Sie verfolgt mich, wie ein Fluch… Als ob ich nicht so schon genug an sie denken würde… Dabei sitze ich hier, mit einer wunderschönen Frau…_

Harry erblasste bei diesem Gedanken, um anschließend leicht zu erröten. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht? Wunderschöne Frau… Narzissa war wirklich wunderschön, wie sie dort saß, die weißblonden Locken aufgesteckt zu einem lockeren Knoten, die Haut ebenmäßig und weiß wie Porzellan, von der die rotgeschminkten Lippen sich abhoben wie Blut, und den eisblauen Augen, die umrahmt waren von dichten Wimpern. Es gab wahrscheinlich nur sehr wenige Männer, die Narzissa Malfoy nicht begehrten, und anscheinend gehörte Harry nicht dazu.

Natürlich entgingen Narzissa die plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen ihres Gastes nicht. Der düstere Blick, der sich binnen Minuten plötzlich in einen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck wandelte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er nicht schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken zu der Szene abgeschweift war, die sich zu Beginn des Abends abgespielt hatte.

Ihre Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten, hatte sie schon genug Kraft gekostet….

* * *

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews an Lola und Lady Montague. Das hat mich wirklich zum Weiterschreiben animiert. Dankeschön! Ich hab gerade Examensprüfung und hab noch zwei Prüfungen vor mir! Da ich die Geschichte nicht vorgeschrieben habe, wird es bis zum 10. Juni nicht regelmäßig weitergehen, aber danach werde ich versuchen, alle zwei Tage zu posten ;)


End file.
